


Bloom

by Pomenocti



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Acceptance, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute!Link, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomenocti/pseuds/Pomenocti
Summary: Memories and love grow when nurtured, as Link recovers from his amnesia.Mipha/Link, eventual Sidon/Link.Written in second person (just found it easier to write a mute protagonist from that angle)**Spoilers, read at own risk!!!**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Enjoy. (I hope)

When you look up at her, into her stone eyes, you didn't expect to see such life staring back at you.  
For a lifeless statue, her eyes were full of expression.  
You only know what you've been told of her, and when they tell you, they tell you like you should already know, but you don't...  
Your memories are lost to you. When you look up at this stone replica that's all you see, just a statue of a Zora Princess.

However, the second time you look back up at her, to those eyes, and that benevolent smile...maybe it was just that the artist did a really good job...or maybe you were actually beginning to remember...but you recall how sweet and strong this person before you must have been.

Gracious, valiant, kind, selfless...  
These were the words that came into your mind.

Even the way she held her Trident stood out to you. Mipha was known as a healer, but her spearmanship was in a class all its own. The statue succeeded in depicting that. The princess held her trident downward in a deadly but peaceful way. A way that said she'd rather not have to use force, but would not hesitate to use it in order to protect her people to the bitter end.  
As you reflected upon that last thought, you lowered your head.

That was why they hated you. The elders of Zora's Domain felt you and the Hylians were responsible for her demise.  
You took their beloved princess from her people forever.  
Such was the consequence of your failure.

These were the things they told you to your face and whispered behind your back.

The looks of persecution followed you wherever you went in this city.

Even though you could not remember what happened, or who they were, the zora people would constantly remind you of your shortcomings.

"Well hello! There you are, my friend! I should have known I'd find you here!"

All except for one.

Prince Sidon, the one who brought you here was about the only zora in the city who believed in you, and as he approached, you offered him a welcome smile.  
"Ah.." he went on, as he gazed up at his sister's memorial, his tone softening. "You two were close, you know."  
Sidon noticed how your expression seemed to remain confused.  
"...It will come back to you in time, I really believe that."  
You weren't sure of this, but his encouragement was always welcome.

Ever since you met, Sidon had always been a good friend, ever cheering you on in your endeavors, so you nodded for him.  
"I...was but a child then, but now I understand. Do you have a moment? I would like to tell you more, but this rain is awful isn't it? Would you care to accompany me inside?"  
You looked down and finally you noticed how heavy your clothes and boots had gotten, now completely waterlogged standing here so long in the rain. This made you laugh and rub the back of your head in embarrassment, which Sidon found oddly endearing, unable to help himself from grinning excitedly.

  
Along the way to the palace, Sidon made small talk with you until not long after, you found yourself arriving at a covered gondola off to the side of the palace. It was private, away from the disapproving looks of the elders. It was a place where the two of you could be yourselves without judgement. This thought alone immediately made the weight of the rain, and everything else on your mind, seem a lot less heavy.

There was a moment when the prince and a guard nearby exchanged some words and in a few moments, he was bringing you a towel.  
Sidon nodded in thanks and clapped a hand to your back as you dried off.

When you both sat down, the prince propped his arm up, leaning back against the chair comfortably, which made you smile. You couldn't remember him but...if the prince of the Zora kingdom could act so comfortable around "The Hylian Hero" then surely your relationship with his father and sister must have been as real as they say.

"Much better now." he stated a-matter-of-factly before there was a pause, and his mirthful eyes were upon you now. "I'm glad we're able to spend a moment like this with one another, Link. My Father and sister used to tell me stories about you. Admittedly, my favorites were when I'd hear about you and my sister, and the romance you shared."

As he laughed, you could only look on in awe. Were you and Mipha really in _love?_

"Does any of this jog your memory? If not, do not fear, I think I've done a grand job of remembering for you. In fact..." he leaned forward, his enthusiasm demanding your undivided attention, "...allow me to do so for you until your memory recovers. It would be my honor."

You couldn't help but blush. You could trust Sidon, even if you weren't sure why, even in the short time that you've known him, you just felt so strongly that you could.

You held up your hand, and he took it, both of you gripping eachother's fists amiably as you nodded in agreement, conveying the trust you felt even without words.

  
The evening went on, and Sidon regaled you with memories, stories of your adventures, even acting out some of them for you, much to your amusement.  
Then that's when it happened, a rush of sudden lightheadedness and your eyes seemed to blink unfocused...

There was a memory. 

It bloomed slowly to life, like a waterlily.  
Petal by petal; fragment by fragment.

However, just like a waterlily...it lasted for such a painfully short lifetime, fading away until all that was left was an empty seedpod...

Sidon stopped his antics to notice your far-off stare, standing and observing you patiently...

Finally, the real recollection of the sound of Mipha's laughter shook you out of your stupor.

\----------

  
"She made this for you."

Sidon held up a handsomely crafted navy blue tunic

.You noticed the Zora crest hanging in silver on the front, as he brought it up to you, draping it over your body and sighing wistfully, as it fit on you so seamlessly.

Your hands held the tunic up and against you, flattening it over your chest as you looked down at yourself.

"Tailor made perfectly for you," The prince said with longing laughter in his voice, "She paid such _fine_ attention to detail."  
He then elegantly motioned to the water, so that you could have a look at your reflection.

Sidon was right, if you put the garment on, it would undoubtedly fit you like a glove.

And so it did, when you slid it over your head. It felt so comfortable, made just for you.

In fact the fit was so perfect it was incredibly intimate, almost as if Mipha knew your body like the back of her hand. Such thoughts made you blush...

What "other" memories were there of the two of you? What other things had you done together?

"Something the matter, Link?" Sidon said knowingly. "Ahaha! Don't look at me with such shock! Your flustered expression is warranted after all. This tunic was a gift, a very special one. The gift a Zora princess makes for her soon to be betrothed...as is tradition."

You looked up at him, your eyes softening in realization.

Somber looks were exchanged, and soon after, comforting ones.

"Yes...She loved you very much..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments :) Please enjoy.

The more days you spent with them, the more you remembered your apparent bride to be. Tales of battle, medical marvels, and projects to further the Zora community: all tales of deeds accomplished by Princess Mipha, with you, at her side. You now recalled such endeavors, you were even sure you were starting to remember the king as well.

The sound of his great booming laughter, as his daughter and you engaged him in a splash fight as kids, pieces itself together overtime.

"WAHA-HAHA!! Glad to hear it, old friend!" the king bellows. He's absolutely beside himself with excitement. Now you see where Sidon gets it from."Keep me updated about your recovery. Any new development I would hear as soon as possible! This is fantastic. In fact, Muzu--!"

"Yes, your majesty." Muzu responded from his usual place off to the right of the throne.

"Cancel the rest of this evening's schedule."

The old manta sputtered to life,wringing his hands imploringly. "B-but your majesty...! Eastern trade treaties require your immediate attention. Also there's the matter of the---"

"Paperwork can wait, it will still be there to sign later. Tonight we celebrate. Preparations for tonight's banquet to be held in Link's honor are now underway!"

"Y-yes your majesty..." Muzu did well to keep the disdain out of his voice, but you didn't miss the disapproving look he shot you, before he excused himself to carry out the king's orders.

"The morale of this domain is intolerably low." the king rumbled, "It's high time we all get together for some great times well spent under the stars, and now that you're here Link, we have even more cause to do so!"

Sidon turned to you, sweeping his arms wide. "This will be splendid. Tonight will be a night to remember. Of course Link, you and I must share the first dance."

Your eyes went wide, and you opened your mouth to protest, only to be cut off by the king's thunderous approval.

"Yes! You are the guest of honor after all Link! Besides it is our tradition that the royal children have the opening dance. Its ever been a great way to set an example...really gets the people going."

Sidon pumped his fist, and shot you a confident grin. "Don't worry, I believe in you! We are both great warriors! Everyone shall be inspired by our performance!"

You took in a deep breath, and steeled yourself. You'd rushed into battle, fought through leagues of enemies, and conquered devastating terrains before. Surely making an inevitable fool of yourself on the dance floor won't kill you...right?

Determination filled you and you nodded, even though your cheeks felt like they were on fire.

The king hummed and closed his eyes happily, "I'll have you know in my sprier days, you and I used to put on quite the show. Even if your mind has forgotten, surely your fins-er...feet might remember?"

If only you didn't feel like you had two left feet.

The king seemed to sense this and laughed as you smiled sheepishly.

"Hahaha, it will be just like old times..!"

\----

Zora Hall always looked beautiful, but it looked particularly festive tonight.

Dinner was amazing. You hadn't had food like this, or had you? Who knew grilled octorok was something you'd go back for seconds on?

You were introduced to many zora people, most of which were happy to meet you, especially the children.

They were fascinated by you, not yet taught to hate your kind by the elders, who in question were always leering at you, exchanging gossip and "harumphs" whenever possible it seemed.

However, even they lightened up as the night went on, and as long as the brew stayed bottomless.

"Aw, one more Link! Don't be a guppy!"

"There you go, lad! Bottoms up!"

Rivan and Cerah cheered you on - two zora warriors that you had apparently befriended in childhood.

You were certain you'd barely recognize them even if you did remember them. They were all grown up now.

Their goads continued until you finished your drink in one go. This was the most fun you'd had in a while. Just hanging out with friends.

You were still elated you had friends after all this time.

They never forgot you, and even if you could not remember them, it was pure bliss to get to know and befriend them all over again.

"Drinks like a fish!"

"O'course he does. He's one of us!"

You all burst out laughing. Sidon who was with you the whole time, wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You could feel the laughter reverberating against his enormous chest.

But now...Now, it was time to dance, and you suddenly regretted having all that ale.

"C'mon Link! Just like we rehearsed!" Sidon cheered you on.

He placed a hand to your back, and lead you into the center of the circular floor, surrounded by luminous pillars and people.

You looked up at his dizzying height, he was so much taller than you were.

The people watching you now almost intimidated you. Your determination would not be wavered, you decided.

You'd been into battle with Sidon, this was no different. (or at least to you anyway).

His smile and wink cemented your courage, and you confidently took your place next to him.

The music began, and the both of you, in a display of well coordinated grace and power moved together in a beautiful dance that almost seemed like battle itself.  
  
You guided each other through a flurry of spinning steps and powerful, traditional poses.

Both of you trusted each other to be there in time with the other, to transition into the next step, just as rehearsed.

Sidon grinned at you the whole time, and when it seemed you were getting a little flustered, he murmured to you excitedly.

"You're doing great. Eyes on me now. Are you ready?"

Now came the finale, the part you were most nervous about.

You remember how in rehearsal it took you many tries to get this down, but Sidon turned into place and nodded at you with determination.

That was your cue.

You leapt forward, and he sprung you into the air with a graceful flip.

The whole world went upside down as you twirled in the air, but with a jolt, you landed safely back in the prince's arms, which spun you into the finishing pose, his hand holding yours tightly.

The children cheered, joyous applause erupted immediately, and a great "HAHA!" was heard from the king.

You took a breathless bow, and before you knew it, Sidon's large hand ruffled the hair on your head wildly.

You beamed up at him, congratulating each other while the other Zoras took to the dance floor.

"We did it. Haha! I knew we could! You were astounding. Truly magnificent!"

You said the same for him with an enthusiastic nod. whether it was because you were winded now, or because of something else... you couldn't seem to catch your breath.

Later into the night, several dances and drinks later, you found yourself plopping down on a cushion next to the king.

"Quite a night." he toasted, lifting his cup to you, which you returned the gesture in kind.

"You have no idea what joy this brings me, old friend. To see you again, well and alive, and to be here with us like this once more."

There was a contented pause before the old king continued.

"Haven't seen so many smiles ever since The Calamity and Vah Ruta went out of control. Oh yes. Our people needed this! To dance and rejoice even through the rain, and hardship. This is the resilience of our people!"

You looked out at the crowd, and noticed to your surprise that even some of the elders had loosened up a little tonight.

It was nice to see that even their hope had not run out yet entirely, this gave you courage.

"My hope for us, and for you Link, is that many nights like this remain ahead for generations and generations."

Generations...

Suddenly a memory flashed into place. You could see a slightly younger King Dorephan, more than one-hundred years ago. You sat with him just like this, talking, as music played in the background.

He taught both you and his daughter Mipha how to dance. Your first dance. You and the princess were too excited to follow along with any instruction at first. In time however, both of you learned your own ways, and danced with as much grace as anyone, the king beaming with pride.

Those were simpler times. Happier times.

When you gazed back up at the king, you could see in his nostalgic expression that he might have been reminiscing about the same thing.

For memories like these, and the time in the present to make them...

You decided then and there: this is why you fought.

Not just for you, but for everyone.

The first day you arrived here, your mind was already set on helping the Zora people, but now you were even more pumped to get the job done.

Tomorrow, you would prepare to infiltrate Vah Ruta with Sidon, and finally put an end to the turmoil once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write. :D Hope you had fun too. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_\--100 years ago.--_

 

"In a few weeks hence, you will be off to Hyrule Castle to continue your training as a knight."

Mipha suddenly tossed you something, which you caught haphazardly.

It was a spear, and as you looked it over, you felt its almost weightless body. You quickly decided you liked Zora weapons. They were in a league of their own. Well-balanced, strong, reliable, and they looked quite nice to boot.

"I'll not have you go without first learning to use one of these, you'll never know when it will become handy!"

You looked up at the Zora Princess and agreed with her. Learning to use a variety of arms was a valuable skill for your profession.

MIpha taught you basic techniques, and positioning. "Hold it a bit higher." she instructed patiently. She'd praise you when you got your stance right, and clap when you learned how to fight at a safe distance while stabbing for the enemy's weak points. You basically had those points well memorized now.

Now she had you standing on wooded poles in the water. She stood gracefully with her trident and you tried your best to look cool and collected in front of her, nevermind you were constantly wobbling. She pretended not to notice with a level gaze, then she offered you her hand when you slipped and fell into the water bottom first, sending the hot-footed frogs into a frenzy.

"You'll get there! Practice with me every morning from now on." she said, smiling as she pulled you to your feet.

You were used to being drilled and yelled at by the sergeants of the Hylian Knight's Academy. Always breathing down your neck, waiting for you to mess up so they could smoke you with laps and push-ups. 

However, Mipha's private instructions were something you looked forward to.

It was relaxing. Her instructions flowed like river water, and her forgiveness was like a breath of fresh air. You could finally breathe.  
Maybe thats why you learned so well around her. She was a good teacher, and a great friend.

Her voice soothed you and lit your blood at the same time, so you tried extra hard for her when she'd test your progress.

"Good block, give me everything you got, Link!" 

The sun was just peaking over the hills of Zorana, you and she had been getting up extra early to train, either of you too excited to wait for the sun.  
Besides, she looked awfully radiant in the moonlight you decided, but you'd keep that too yourself...

"Hey! Don't get distracted now. Hehe, stay focused!"

In no time, you were hopping so naturally across the wooden poles, it would put the frogs to shame. Mipha's grace didn't quite carry over to you, but one could tell the way you wielded a long-arm was very inspired by her technique. Mipha took pride in this, though she'd never admitted it aloud. Instead she'd lower her head and smile bashfully.

"You know..." she began one day while the two of you sat shoulder to shoulder up on Vah Ruta's trunk. The both of you decided to climb up here one day for an endurance exercise, and when you reached the top, you found yourselves just enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

"I always found it funny how you looked older a lot faster than I did. Being a Hylian..." 

But that didn't change things. You two got along together same as ever.

"Anyways, we're both grown up now, and we both have duties to fullfill... As the Zora people's chosen champion, I will be piloting Vah Ruta and joining you...in the operation against Ganon."

Your eyes widened. So this was the real reason she asked you up here.

The wind blew, and the both of you stayed silent for a tick until you turned to her giving her an encouraging nod. 

You were happy she'd be joining you. You had every confidence in her; and she in you.

She noticed your bruises from training and climbing. Mipha held her hands over your battered arm, her magic and her words soothing you. 

"So no matter what, if you're hurt, come to me and I will heal you."

Not much for words, you idly picked her a the few wildflowers steming out of the cracks on Vah Ruta's trunk as thanks.

She laughed and played with their soft blue petals, tucking a few choice blossoms behind your ear. 

"Just remember..."

"I'll always be there for you."

 

_\--100 years later,  into the present...--_

 

Vah Ruta shook the ground and called out ominously. It was time to go. 

You and Sidon had devised a plan to appease the divine beast as one, and put and end to this eternal rain. The both of you were an unstoppable team.

The elders did nothing to see you off, accusing you of possibly stealing away another one of the royal children. Muzu did not believe you were fit to wear the Zora Tunic, but Sidon did much to persuade him to believe in you.

The old manta finally told you were to find shock arrows, enough of them to power Vah Ruta from the outside, so that you and Sidon could swim up beside it and the prince would deliver you safely into the beast.

"Show the enemy no fear." 

He watched you as the beast lifted you inside. 

"Finish the job, Link."

Just as you were afraid of being alone... a familiar voice chased the shadow of doubt away.

Mipha called to you from inside Vah Ruta, even if you could not see her, you knew she was there.  
Like promised she hadn't left you, you could hear her now guiding you throughout the beast.

"Are you okay..." she whispered, encouraging you to stand back up when the source of the corruption had flung deadly ice at you, knocking you off your feet.

You stood back up, and the monster produced a long spear.

Now was the time to remember everything Mipha taught you, and your body had no qualms remembering. You wielded your spear against it like a true champion, a true student of the Spear-Master Mipha.

The waterblight ganon curled in on itself as you landed the final blow, you spun your weapon and looked away from the gruesome sight, as it exploded into nonexistence, leaving no trace of itself behind.

FInally.

With Ganon's control over the beast defeated, Mipha was finally free. At last, she appeared to you while in the control room.

But as a spirit...

Your realization flooded you up to your knees in weight. You felt a strange mix of grief, and yet you might have expected this after a hundred years of sleep.

"Hello Link."

Whatever you were feeling was instantly soothed over with peace, with the way she smiled at you and how much genuine happiness she expressed seeing you again.

"I had thought after a hundred years...to give up hope even as I laid drowning in a pool of tears... I never went through with it. I never gave up hope. You came for me, so no more crying. No more tears. I am finally free." she laughed.

You knew she was telling you not to weep for her, so you honored her wish, it was the least you could do.

She recounted to you everything that happened one-hundred years ago. How the champions met their demise as Ganon seized control of the Divine Beasts...and how inside, she lost her life to the Waterblight inside Vah Ruta created by Ganon's influence.

"Link, see how much Ganon is like the darkness in people's hearts. It's planted there from the inside, and grows into an all consuming corruption, destroying those around it."  
She took your hands and sat next to you, just like old times.   
"Please forgive the elders. In their hearts, Ganon has sewn darkness in the form of grief, and has festered for the past decades. However...now that Ganon has been rid of the heart of Zora's Domain... the true healing can finally begin."

You smiled together in her last moments beside you. 

"Link, while I may be a spirit now. I shall always be watching out for you. To finally be able to see you alive and well after all of this time, has filled my soul with peace, along with knowing that Vah Ruta is now free of Ganon's control, and our people safe from danger."

"I would like you to have this," she said as she squeezed your hands and you responded the same way. A light formed between you, as Mipha gave you her ability to heal.  
"Just like always, Link. Call on me if you're hurt and I will heal you. Now, even in death, I may do so. Even in death, I shall ever be with you."

The two of you leaned forward, foreheads touching, smiling.

"Go now Link. Bring peace to Hyrule. Tell my family I am well now. May you all live together in happiness."

As the last words left her lips, she began to fade, and so did you. A warm light enveloped you and cradled you gently. It took you far away from the inside of the Divine Beast and dropped you gently back at Zora's Domain. In the distance, Vah Ruta began to move. It disappeared under the great waters, and began its pilgrimage down the river. Mipha and Vah Ruta were one now. She would finally get to fulfill her duty.

You closed your eyes and bid Mipha a final farewell, as Vah Ruta let out one last triumphant roar, and when you opened your eyes, Prince SIdon was there to welcome you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mipha ;~; her revive/healing ability saves my ass in game so much. Dunno what I'd do without her tbh...


End file.
